My Yami
by Millennium Slinky
Summary: To put it short - Shadi messed up - MAJORLY - and because of it, everyone has the wrong Sennen Item, and the wrong yami. What chaos can ensue?


MY YAMI - CHAPTER ONE  
  
Disclaimer: For once in my lifetime, I'll say it loud and clear, with no beating around the bush: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!  
  
And before you go away...the spirits of the Ankh and Scale are owned by the one, the only...Indigo Tantarian!!  
  
The spirit of the Tauk belongs to me - I made him up, and you'll find out more about him later!! Woo!! I own something!!  
  
Okey-dokey, pokey!! ^___^ This is the new story!! Sort of AU, but not really. Just everything's mixed around. If you're my readers from 'Daughter of Anubis,' hi all!! This is going to be fun!! So...here it is, one big, juicy chapter!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Malik swung his backpack off his back, then wearily slid off his motorcycle. He dragged the textbook-laden bag up the steps to the Ishtar residence. It was here that he lived, in a tiny, two-story house, with his sister Isis. Not to mention, of course, yami.  
  
Yami was never in a good mood. The closest he ever came was after his daily ritual of forcing Malik to brew coffee and drinking the whole pot. He was never nice to Malik, but he knew that any physical confrontation would end in a stalemate. Yami was strong, but not that strong, while Malik wasn't exactly a weakling.  
  
In fact, the pair of them nearly drove Isis insane. Going out separately, at all hours of the night, yami usually coming home with a bloody knife and several valuable items that obviously belong to him, and Malik with a rather crazy look in his eyes that hinted at something similar.  
  
Malik unlocked the door, pulling his backpack inside. He left it in the front hall, then continued up the stairs to his and yami's room.  
  
And all the way, banging against his chest with every step, the reason yami had ever been stuck with him in the first place:  
  
The Sennen Ring.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryou walked home from school, bag light, jacket left open on account of the warm spring air. Life had never been better.  
  
Well, truth be told, that hadn't been the case that morning. He had gotten beaten up before school, as usual. But today they were moving to a new city - Domino City. They - meaning Father, Ryou, and yami. Ryou like yami - he was always kind - but he couldn't help thinking that his life had taken a turn for the worse. The large, golden object hanging around his neck was a veritable bully magnet.  
  
Yami never came out during school - modern children scared him - but after, when he came home, he'd heal Ryou's bruises and cuts from earlier.  
  
Sometimes he was more of a hindrance than a help, though. He'd faint at the slightest hint of danger, and was something of a klutz. That was why Ryou had forbidden him to come out while he packed for the move. Everything was boxed away.  
  
But who knew - he might make some friends. No one at Domino High knew him - or his reputation as a wimp. Maybe.  
  
That is, if the spirit of the ankh didn't screw anything up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seto stepped out of the limo, briefcase in hand, and climbed the stairs up to the manor. Upon opening the door, he was nearly knocked down by a black- haired ten-year-old.  
  
"Nii-sama!" Mokuba squealed excitedly. "What took you so long?" He hugged his brother tightly around the waist.  
  
"Detention," Seto mumbled, in danger of being suffocated.  
  
"Why, nii-sama?" said Mokuba concernedly.  
  
"Some punk wanted to jump me for my laptop. I beat him up."  
  
"Oh," said the younger Kaiba, then asked, "Why didn't yami help??"  
  
"You know him." Seto snorted. "He does what he wants, when he wants, and then puts up an argument about everything I ever ask him to do."  
  
"Except dueling you."  
  
"Right."  
  
They both headed into the entrance hall, where Seto hung his trenchcoat on a peg, then carried his briefcase up the stairs.  
  
More then once, he glanced down at the golden puzzle on a chain around his neck, wishing for some way to get rid of it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi Moto was walking home, towards the Kame Game Shop. It was a somewhat long trip, all the way from school.  
  
And the sidewalk wasn't the best, either. Yugi was reminded of this as he encountered an unexpected hole, then tripped, falling flat on his face. The golden item in his pocket fell out, landing a few inches in front of him.  
  
An olive-skinned hand came into his field of vision and picked it up. Yugi struggled to rise, then realized that it was only yami.  
  
"Honestly," he said in disgust. "I don't see why the Guardian decided to give my Item to you..." He muttered something in Egyptian, most likely a profanity. "Are you going to lie there all day?"  
  
Yugi stood shakily, then waited for yami to go back into the item.  
  
He didn't. He was looking up into the sky. "Why is this realm always so ridiculously cheerful?" He murmured something else. Immediately the sky began to darken. A chill breeze ruffled his long black robes, playing in his tangled, dark hair.  
  
He started back towards the Game Shop. Yugi sighed in resignation, then followed him, pocketing the golden necklace, the Sennen Tauk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi whistled cheerfully as he opened the door to his house, thinking happy thoughts. However, those thoughts were rudely interrupted by a familiar, cranky voice.  
  
"You're off-key, you baka!"  
  
Jou flinched as yami appeared next to him, looking extremely irritable, face crinkled up in a frown. Jou opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off again.  
  
"Don't - say - ANYTHING. Got it, briefcase handle?"  
  
The sandy-haired boy nodded meekly.  
  
"Right. Now go away."  
  
Jou obediently went up the stairs to his room, dragging his backpack behind him. Once there, he started unpacking. Math book, reading book, biology book...  
  
"$*@#(!!" he swore, as he dropped the last on his foot, and started hopping around in agony.  
  
"Will you just SHUT UP, you walnut brain?" shrieked yami from downstairs, slightly muffled through the floor.  
  
"Why dun' ya jus' ignore me fer once?" Jou yelled back.  
  
"@($*#&@ !@#$%& (*@#((%) ^&$*(*@$*!!!!"  
  
Jou blinked, having not the slightest idea what yami had said, as it had been in Egyptian. He reached into his bag and pulled out the last item:  
  
A pair of golden scales.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Isis Ishtar stifled a yawn as she finally settled down on a bench in the museum. Today had been a long, long day.  
  
She watched the people passing by, gazing at the ancient carvings showcased on the walls. Every so often, she'd take a glance into their minds, seeing what they thought of the exhibit.  
  
Every so often she'd have to force yami back. The spirit was usually quiet, save for the occasional nag about reading other people's secrets. For most of the time she resisted the temptation to use her powers.  
  
When she went home, it would be no better. She'd have to do her best to ignore her crazy younger brother and his insane yami. Her own yami would never do anything about it, instead watching her trying to control them both, then enjoying her frustration.  
  
Isis stood and walked slowly over to the nearest carving - the one depicting the seven Items. Puzzle, Eye, Tauk, Ring, Rod, Scale, and Ankh. Time, Desire, Death, Fate, Hatred, War, and Passion. It had never seemed right to her - the matching of the Items with their holders. Somehow it just didn't.  
  
And no one passing by observed, through the curtain of her black hair, the glint of gold where her left eye should have been.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shadi, Guardian of the Sennen Items, was, in all accounts, having a very bad day. First of all, his yami had just massacred about ten perfectly innocent people. Secondly, he'd burned Shadi's home down. For the third time.  
  
So currently he was walking aimlessly down one of Cairo's cobblestone streets, straightening his somewhat scorched turban, and mentally berating himself for not being on his guard.  
  
Yami was sullen, a small, dark presence in the back of his mind. //Why so furious?//  
  
/...baka.../  
  
//What?!? You left me in a room with a dagger and a match! What else can you expect??//  
  
/... ... ... .../  
  
//And after all, it's in my nature to be insane.//  
  
/Don't remind me./  
  
//And then the incident with the dog - //  
  
/No!! Not that!!/  
  
//Sheesh...and I thought you were supposed to be the calm, rational one.//  
  
/Shut up./  
  
//Make me.//  
  
/Silence!!/  
  
The Guardian continued won the alley, trying to ignore the voice in his head, his knuckles white as his fingers clenched around a long, golden rod...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Marik's psycho, isn't he?? Poor Shadi!! *evil grin*  
  
Review!! And tell me, how many of you could guess the Item each had before it was told to you?? Be honest! I want to know!!  
  
Update coming soon!! 


End file.
